Trapped
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: The thoughts of all 9 Doom Raiders while they are in their traps. Each chapter will be a short drabble focusing on one element.
1. Thoughts from an Earth Trap

The Golden Queen looked around. She counted the other villains in the trap. There were 3 others. All of them were ones she had created and then watch them go to pieces. And occasionally they would be taken out of their miniature trap. While they were exposed to air they would work for the Skylanders. Then they would be put back in. Of course she had to always be taken out the most since she was the one with the coolest powers and all the portal masters on Earth just_ loved_ her! While she did take it as a compliment, she hated being outside the trap. A golden tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the fact that she would never see her fellow doom raiders again. Chomp Chest was trying to gnaw at Tussle Sprout and Grave Clobber was sleeping (and snoring) peacefully. If only she could find peace in this wretched trap. But what could she say? She was as good as gold and a lot more evil. And that was how she liked it.


	2. Thoughts from an Undead Trap

Wolfgang plucked slowly at the strings of his guitar. He played a sad, sorrowful tune. He kept playing until the others inside the trap were collapsed on the ground, holding their hands to their ears. Masker mind was like a little demon. Evil, but so small it was hard to take him seriously. The same applied to the Bone Chompy. Who had been discovered in the _Golden Desert. _It surprised him that the Golden Queen would recruit such a measly creature. It was a shocker that _he _had been trapped. It was also quite a shocker that Dreamcatcher was smarter than Golden Queen. That teenage girl had recruited Hood Sickle. That was one scary Guy. Even his music was scarier than Wolfgang's. That was a hard feat to accomplish. Wolfgang looked down at the undead Traptanium. This had already happened before. He hated being stuck in Traptanium. He wished he was just living with the Doom Raiders, even if he had to be second in command. He wanted to be eating Chef Pepper Jack' delicious chicken dinners. He scowled at the Skylanders outside just enjoying their lives. But his music was edgy-sharp steel edgy. And this was the consequence of that. Arooooooooooooooooo!


	3. Thoughts from a Tech Trap

Dr. Krankase snarled at the thought of being trapped again. At least he wouldn't have to deal with that Chompy Mage. That double crossing cousin of his who had stolen his rank in popularity by knowing the Skylanders before any of the Doom Raiders did. He could finally rest in peace. He hated being good. It was like a ham and cheese sandwich without the cheese. He was stuck in this stupid trap until a portal master finally let him out. Most of the time they wouldn't even choose him. They would choose Bruiser Cruiser or Shrednaught or Trolling Thunder. They always chose a troll in a tank to put it frankly. He could tell anybody that trolls sucked in game play. They had no powers except throwing bombs all over the place. He still didn't get why trolls were so popular. In fact everyone in the Tech trap threw bombs except for him. He actually had unique abilities. So why was he picked ¼ of the time? He didn't know. Maybe it was because his name was kind of deceiving. After all, he wasn't the healing kind of doctor.


	4. Thoughts from an Air Trap

**Hello Everybody! Magicanus brought up a very interesting point. It's impossible to have more than one villain in a trap at the same time. Just to let everyone know, I have tweaked the story slightly to include multiple villains in traps, simply to introduce many of the villains. Thanks Magicanus!**

The floating head was angrily floating around the trap. The Dream Catcher was angry. "We have to get out of here!" she yelled to Krankenstein. "Miss, there's no way to escape Traptanium unless you're brought out and exposed to air from the Skylanders." He explained. "There has to be a way!" she angrily shouted. Buzzer Beak got up and started pecking at the Traptanium walls. Dream Catcher wished she was with Golden Queen again. She had been like a mother to her. But she was stuck in this lame trap. Just like the Trap Team had done to all the Doom Raiders originally. She wished the portal masters hadn't taken it so seriously when she said they were losers. She was only joking around! But nonetheless she was stuck with all these boring villains. She was smarter than all of them. She was after all, a Doom Raider. And nobody wanted her head in their head!


	5. Thoughts from a Fire Trap

Chef Pepper Jack whipped out his frying pan. It was another day where he was forced to cook dinner for Grinnade, Smoke Scream, and Scrap Shooter. What did Scrap Shooter eat? Scraps? It would make sense. But all three LOVED his tacos! He was making them the ultimate taco dinner today. He put his tray of ingredients on a Traptanium counter. He started frying up the corn tortillas in his Crisco oil. He then pulled out a butcher knife and began hacking at the beef. After the beef was properly cut he tossed on the tortilla. He let out a breath of fire and instantly spiced up the beef. He then pulled out his lettuce, carrots, red peppers, onions, and jalapenos and sliced and diced all of them into a perfect taco. He repeated his recipe 3 more times and soon he had 4 ultimate tacos waiting to be served. As the fire villains sat down to enjoy their delicious meal, Pepper Jack pondered why the other Doom Raiders hated being inside their traps. He loved it. He was back at his old trade. He didn't have to worship the ground Golden Queen walked on. But then maybe he was just weird. He was, after all, exclusively for those who like their bad guys extra spicy. Mmmmmmmmmmm…


	6. Thoughts from a Life Trap

Chompy Mage looked angrily around. None of these people were chompies! So he didn't like them! Except for the one chompy in the trap. He still hated the thought of sharing room with Cuckoo Clocker. That good for nothing bird brain was always making fun of the chompies! At least he didn't have to deal with those annoying Skylanders anymore. They were just so annoying! They killed chompies left and right like ruthless dictators. He wanted revenge on the Skylanders. Unfortunately, the only time he actually ever saw them, he was their ally. He shuddered at the thought. He wanted to prove that chompies were not pushovers. He hated having to deal with chompies being the "weakest enemies" in all of Sky Lands. He wanted so badly to be back with the Doom Raiders wrecking havoc on sheep and mabu. Oh well. He knew chompies were more powerful than anyone gave them credit for. The Champ of Chomp was his motto!


	7. Thoughts from a Water Trap

The Gulper smiled as he nestled down in his corner of the trap. He pulled up the blanket and slowly wrapped it over his slimy body. He looked to his left and right as he saw Brawl n' chain and Chill Bill getting in their small beds. He loved the Traptanium life. He was happy to be here honestly. The other Doom Raiders were all about fighting and getting out doing evil things. He only wanted soda. It's not like he was making all of Skylands bow at his feet or try to kill the Skylanders. He knew Golden Queen wouldn't approve of his thoughts but who cared? He didn't have to act like the Golden Queen was the best thing since sliced bread anymore. And all of the other villains in his trap all acted like_ he _was the Big Guy here. He didn't even really want them to worship him. He was actually a very humble guy. He was actually kind of glad to be helping the Skylanders. With these thoughts in his head, he slowly started to fall asleep. After all, his gulp was worse than his bite.


	8. Thoughts from a Dark Trap

Nightshade never thought he would be caught in the act. And yet here he was, after the big battle with the Skylanders at the Midnight Museum. Truth be told, he didn't mind being in capture. Now looking back at it, it really was kind of a taste of his own medicine. The only thing he regretted was not being able to steal the all-seeing glass eye. He could have just bolted like he usually did but instead he tried to show off in front of the Skylanders. He glanced at the other figures in the trap. Eye Scream was weird. Why did she carry her eye in her mouth? He supposed that was why they called her Eye Scream. And Tae Kwon Crow? He was like an ancient Asian ninja Teacher. But he did have interesting characteristics. He still acted like a complete and utter bird-brain. And Nightshade got some humor out of that. But even when he was let out of the trap, he would always steal the show, and everything else!


	9. Thoughts from a Light Trap

Luminous slowly pulled off his helmet. He was exhausted after being tossed into the owl-like trap by the Skylanders. He had finally accepted defeat. He hoped when the Skylanders let him out of the trap, Mags wouldn't have any hard feelings against him. After all he had, pretended he was her. He was just glad to be in a small place right now. Blaster Tron, Eye Five, and Lob Goblin all sat around telling each other stories about their undiscovered elements, and different home locations in Skylands, and battling the Skylanders. He just didn't feel like talking to them. He wanted more power than just being dumped into a crystal and depending on the Skylanders to let him out. He was going to get his revenge someday. He was going to be able to take over the Skylanders Academy with force. And nobody would stop him because he had real star power. From an actual star!


	10. BONUS CHAPTER!

Kaos peered around the trap. He was alone at last. No more stupid doom raiders or sky-losers or dimwitted trolls hanging around him. He had some time alone to think evil thoughts. He smiled and thought about when the Sky-losers had actually thought he had turned to their side. Oh come on! _Don't_ _make me laugh_, he thought. He suddenly burst out a full blown evil chuckle. Well it was too late. He had started to laugh. He grinned and remembered the days of school. How all his classmates laughed at him because he had started a new toy company. How nobody would go with him to the prom. How his mother just provoked him to be evil. But that was a different subject. He wondered if the other Doom Raiders were alone. Probably not, he thought. They would probably have at least three other villains of the same element. But Kaos, Kaos was special. He was the only one in the Kaos element. He had reason to want to control all of Skylands. He deserved it. And someday, he would be known to everyone as Emperor Kaos. He needed no introduction.


End file.
